A Shattered Gathering
by Zepyrcat
Summary: For a 5th year charms class, Harry discovers an old spell with some unexpected results. I've edited this a little but haven't changed it much.
1. Chapter 1

In the Hogwarts library three fifth year Gryffindors were poring over books looking for the right charm to complete their essay for Professor Flitwick. One fuzzy haired bookworm had dozens of old books piled around her while she perused an enormous book almost the same size as she was for just the right information. Beside her a red headed imp yawned and tapped and wiggled and fidgeted and basically just was being annoying. A dark haired green eyed boy was quietly reading a short fat book finding the fading ink just a little hard to read. Glasses slipped down his nose as he squinted again at the words half there.

"Hermione, can't we take a break and grab some food?" whined the imp otherwise known as Ron Weasley.

"We just ate two hours ago at breakfast. How can you be hungry now?" puzzled out Hermione. Before offering her friend an apple from her bookbag.

"Thanks Mione"

"Don't call me that."

"Hey! I think I found my spell for charms. Listen to this ... this spell will bring together all the shattered or separated things in your life. Forcing them back together even if they have been separated by miles or years. Doesn't that meet with the requirement?" was the excited comment from Harry. Yes THE Harry Potter, boy-who-lived, with other unnecessary nicknames and titles.

"Well it fits the assignment. It would be a replacement for reparo." was Hermione's comment.

"_**Congregabo Conuulsaque**_" Harry tried over a ripped up parchment. It didn't seem to work though since the scraps only moved a little bit toward each other.

"What does the book say about the wand movements, Harry?" was Ron's quick request. Just beating Hermione's comment.

"Says to wave it in the air over head in a circular pattern with a sharp pointing gesture at the end. Ok lets try this again. _**Congregabo Conuulsaque**_!" Harry waved his wand in a circle rapidly a number of times and then pointed sharply at the window of the far wall. There was a brilliant flash that blinded everyone in the area temporarily.

"Mr. Potter! This is a library there is no reason for you to ... Mr. Potter? Mr. Potter are you well?" Madam Pince worriedly inquired.

As Ron and Hermione watched Harry's scar burst open and blood and something sinister and black leaked out from the wound. The black 'smoke' for lack of a better word headed toward the window to hover there. Everyone between Harry and the window moved out of the way of this smoky miasma not wanting to be near the feel of it. A flash and a bang and Professor Dumbledore was there with a fiery bird hovering above him. Harry's eyes fluttered and then everything went black for him. He slowly slumped to the side while those around him looked on in shock.

Professor Dumbledore looked around and pinned Hermione with a sharp glaze, "What happened here, Miss Granger?" Turning the professor then requested that Madam Pince call for Madam Pomfrey to check over Harry.

Hermione quickly explained, noting the professor's quick look of puzzlement over the spell used.

As Madam Pomfrey came in and took charge of Harry. She hustled him off down to the infirmary. Her worried look not calming any of the students.

On the seventh floor a group of students, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw, were surprised by the sudden appearance of a door in the wall across from the dancing trolls' tapestry. Done of them had ever seen a door appear there before. The Ravenclaws quickly moved out of the way from their closer examination when the door flew open and another smoky miasma floated from within a room piled with what looked like junk to the few that were still close enough to view it. A feeling of nausea and fear coming over all whose shadow the miasma passed.

The miasma floated down to the library moving straight through both wood and stone to reach the the first one by the large window. The two pieces touched and and with a flash became one. They appeared to be a man for just a few seconds but only Professor Dumbledore could see this due to the flash. A very worried expression covered his face.

In the London Borough of Camden, deep in a dark and derelict building the house elf, Kreacher, jumped with surprise when the locket he had hidden for so long bounced against the wall near the entrance. As it continued to pound against the wall a nearby portrait began to scream. Kreacher quickly rushed to aid his mistress, unsure what to do with the locket but silencing its noise with a wave of Kreacher's twisted hands. The ancient magic within the walls preventing any damage to the house.

Deep within a vault in the Gringotts bank a ringing sound could be heard. Drawing the attention of various goblins on duty, it was quickly reported to the senior manager. The report caught the attention of a council member and an emergency session of the council gathered to decide the issue. Since the vault belonged to a wizard family that all were listed as criminal, the council decided to send for the Ministry of Magic's liaison to help decide the issue. The goblins would need to wait for the liaison to become aware of their missive. In the meantime the vaults rang louder and louder causing pain to the sensitive ears of the goblin employees and irritation in the wizard employees as well.

Just outside of London, near a small muggle village, a group of Death Eaters gathered to 'play' for a time. The noticeable figure of Bellatrix Lestrange could be seen playing with an extremely large snake, that of her lord's familiar, Nagini. A loud hiss could be heard suddenly from the snake and then with out warning the snake struck at one of the Death Eaters. His cry of pain echoing in the evening. The snake writhed and twisted, striking again and again at the surrounding Death Eaters. As Bellatrix raised her wand to restrain the snake, it struck once more and she joined the others in cries of pain before eventually dying. Her last sight as her vision dimmed was of a strange smokey miasma struggling to come out of the snake which continued to writhed in pain.

Outside the small village of Little Hangleton, in a long abandoned orphanage, the floor boards shook and budged unable to release themselves from the joists beneath by the spell protecting an object hidden within. If you looked closely, though no one was around to do so, you would have been able to see a ring with a strange black stone try to raise from its place beneath the boards. Another smokey miasma was gathered around the stone unable to escape from its hold. Soon the walls and ceiling began to shake as well but the magic binding it still held, keeping all within the building intact by the magic seeped into the very depths of the building itself.

In Little Hangleton itself, in a rather run down old mansion, gathered the remaining Death Eaters around their master. A master that was currently screaming in pain and rage. Those that dared to remain in the room with him could see the strangest of sights as he seemed to be pulled in multiple directions, each forcing theirselves to be the dominant pull. Like shadows of his image they could be seen to be pulled in five other directions. Lord Voldemort looked stretched and pulled as he continue to scream in pain. His rage over how anything could possible harm HIM blooming further within his chest. Someone would die for this, as soon as he could concentrate enough to begin his revenge!

In that other dimension that mortals called Purgatory, fragments of smoke seemed to come together slowly. They gathered in the mortals waystation until a small twisted child appeared. Its form more smoke then solid. It began to scream as it was pulled back to the mortal realm, where it could no longer go.


	2. Chapter 2

In Hogwarts' infirmary, in the only bed currently occupied, lay the dreaming form of Harry Potter. His eyes rolling behind the lids showing the progression of the dream or is it a nightmare.

Outside a small village not too far from London itself, a snake twisted and turned. The pain it was in was quite intense. From the shadows bright green eyes watched as Nagini suddenly exploded from within. Blood, guts, skin and bones but also a smokey miasma rose from the remains. So intrinsic had become its presence that the snake could no longer sustain itself. A good portion of its growth and abilities were from the miasma's possession. As it was pulled free Nagini became unmade.

Green eyes watched as the miasma moved north. Traveling through London, the miasma and a moving car met, the first item the miasma had met fully since it began its travel. The sleepy driver didn't even notice the occurrence until the car seemed to veer by itself headed toward the north. The driver, a Dr Granger, was jerked awake fully unsure what was happening but knowing that it had to involve magic.

Dr Granger called his wife with his cell phone and explained what was happening. She quickly sent off an owl to her daughter to try and get an explanation. Her husband's car had reached a highway headed north and had quickly sped to the maximum speed of 70 mph.

Dr Granger within the car noted that no petrol was being consumed and the slight problem he was having with the rear passenger side tire didn't seem to be happening either. As the car merged onto another highway he could see brilliant green eyes watching from the shadows, green eyes that looked familiar to him.

Far away, back within the infirmary, Harry groaned in his sleep. A softly murmured "sorry" was heard by Madam Pomfrey as she checked on the boy. His temperature was very high and he was leaking a lot of magic. She just wasn't sure what was happening to him. Professors Dumbledore, McGonagall and Snape were all in the library trying to contain the miasmas and keep them from harming any students. They were not sure yet what exactly the mists were. As they worked with diagnostic spells a sudden flash occurred and where there had been two mists was now one slightly larger one. A concerned look past between the Professors and they worked further to try and contain the mists. If this continued then the school could be in danger from what ever these mists were. From the shadows green eyes watched and puzzled at the Professors' actions, uncertain as to what all was being done.

In Little Hangleton, just as the flash was occurring, a scream could be heard of extreme pain. Those Death Eaters in attendance watched as on of the stretched images of their lord seemed to move slowly from pointing west to a more northern location joining another image that was more substantial then the other shadows. Parts of Lord Voldemort began to slowly dissolve leaving him much the worse for wear. What was happening to their lord? Unseen green eyes watched with pained intensity.

Just outside of Little Hangleton, the old abandoned orphanage seemed to shift and lean toward the north. The magic within its walls glowed a brackish green. The building seemed to shutter as if alive. Concerned green eyes watched and wondered what was happening.

In a London townhouse called Grimauld Place, the household magics were being stretched again to hold on to the now glowing locket. Kreacher attended his mistress while making sure that Master Regulus' locket did no harm to the house. Kreacher would bang his head when not dealing with his mistress' demands in punishment for failing to destroy the rotted thing. He was not sure how long the magic would contain the cursed thing. Earlier he had noticed the it seemed to gain strength when a muggle car had passed near. Though this was the first time it had responded to the filthy muggles in any way. His eyes widened and he saw brilliant green eyes in the shadows. Brilliant green eyes of a wizard. A concerned look past his face as he realized that he couldn't detect either the entrance or the presence of the wizard. Stalking toward the invader, Kreacher discovered that the eyes seemed to disappear only to appear again within another shadow. Kreacher began to quickly gather lights to protect his mistress, worried muttering flowing from his mouth.

Within Gringotts, the goblin elders had gathered for the first time in centuries outside of their council buildings. A decision was made to open the vault of the now deceased client. A letter was sent to the new owner notifying him of the act. Sirius Black would get the letter much latter since he was far away on a mission for the Order. A cup within the vault of goblin make had been the culprit of the noise. The cup held in place by the elders' magic seemed to glow with a black light. Green eyes watched fascinated by the goblins rituals.

Hours after he had set out, Dr Granger watched as the car seemed to die in the middle of no where. He had passed through Dufftown and now didn't know where exactly he was. The car had stopped with a shudder and a shadowy mist rose from the vehicle. Dr Granger watched as the petrol dropped to nothing, the rear tire seemed to slump at an angle and the car began to steam. Today was not a very good one for the good Dr Granger. And what was with those watching green eyes that had followed him along his journey.

Hermione had gone to Professor Flitwick with the letter from her mother once it had arrived. The little Professor hadn't offered much assistance as he was occupied with trying to keep the school under lockdown while the Headmaster was busy within the library. And now he was dealing with a muggle vehicle that had suddenly reached the village of Hogsmeade. Today was not a very good one for Professor Flitwick as well.

In the infirmary, Harry began to murmur and moan that Dr Granger was in Hogsmeade. Once Madam Pomfrey had realized what he was moaning she had dispatched a student to find Professor Flitwick. The surprised Professor sent Hermione and Hagrid to Hogsmeade to check out the information. Maybe this wasn't such a bad day for Professor Flitwick after all. As he reported to Professor Dumbledore what was going on a black miasma entered the library from the window. It joined its fellow within the containment set up by the other Professors. Professor Flitwick thought to himself that he really needed to watch against Murphy's law. His day was turning bleak again.

In Purgatory, the twisted child had ceased to scream as the magic within the realm started to work against the pull. Instead of pulling the spirit back toward the earthen realm it was slowly working to pull the remain pieces toward the twisted child in its care. A soft golden glow had slowly surrounded the child as the magics in place began their job.


	3. Chapter 3

In Hogwarts infirmary, Dr Granger was being checked out by Madam Pomfrey to make sure that he was not harmed by the miasma and his ordeal. On a near by bed, Harry Potter suddenly shot up with his eyes wide open, gasping and then dropping back into his frenzied sleep. Dr Granger couldn't help but remember the brilliant green eyes that had haunted his travels. Those same eyes that he'd seen in the gaze of one Harry Potter.

Deep within Gringotts, in a ritual chamber unused for over a century, now gathered the elders with the glowing cup placed carefully in the center. The goblin warrior that had moved the cup was being treated off to one side for the damage the cup had done to his hand. He would add the name Shatterhand to his line for the service he had performed today. It was a name he and his line would hold with honor.

The circled elders once more began to chant. Their magics weaving an impossibly complex wrap of light around the glowing cup. Deep within the cup came a voice screaming with its pain and horror at what was done to it. As the chanting continued other voices joined the first until they almost completely blocked out the chanting elders. Only the elders deep voice kept them from being completely muffled by the screaming.

As the chanting deepened and the ritual continue from the cup began to bubble blood. First a slow trickle of just a few drops but the blood quickly swelled until the ritual chamber was awashed in it. The blood of a thousand souls gushed forth, along with their screams. Green eyes watched in horror from the shadows as Harry witnessed this ancient ritual the goblins were using to cleanse the cup from the evil within. Finally as the blood seemed to almost become too much for the chamber to hold a smokey miasma rose from the cup and it ceased to glow. The mist rose quickly from the chamber, passing close but never actually touching any one. Its passing did blind one eye of a dragon, darkened further the skin of a young goblin, and turning the newly healed Gilderoy Lockhart's hair a decidedly ugly shade of gray. His hair would be resistant to all color change henceforth.

With the release of the miasma from its container the ritual was completed. The blood that had washed out from the cup seemed to shimmer and then began to slowly fade. The ritual chamber would need to be cleansed deeply before another ritual would even be attempted with its walls. The cup was returned to the owner's vault and a fee was accessed. The fee would be quite large to pay for all that had been needed to cure the vault of its evil possessor.

Further away beneath the orphanage outside Little Hangleton lay a lake of sorts. The Inferi locked within to anchor some of the spells guarding it suddenly crumbled. Their spirits suddenly free for the first time in years. Their mortal forms quickly rotting as the spells holding them dissolved. The magical water hiding them and projecting the ward on the building above slowly drying up as its purpose was removed.

As the miasma rose into the air the power calling it growing stronger, it shot rapidly toward the north from its London location. Passing through a flock of pigeons, who dropped dead from its passing. The miasma passed near the Tower of London and its ravens but the ancient magic guarding the building kept it from harming any one or any thing within. One really old raven watched its passing and winged off to find one of the wizard attendants. The miasma became stretched by its speed into almost the shape of an arrow or a bolt of lightning.

Passing over the borough of Camden the miasma slowed for a bit attracted to its like within the building below it. But the pull of the spell continued unabated and it continued on its path. A shriek of dismay could be heard from the building and a dull thumping sound. Green eyes watched as the locket came close to hitting the screaming painting. Kreacher once more attempted to stalk the intruder in his mistress' home. And once more the eyes he sought moved to another shadow to watch the cursed locket. He needed that locket gone from the house before something harmed his mistress.

In the infirmary, Madam Pomfrey was becoming concerned. Her patient, Harry Potter, was slowly being drained of his magic. Only because of his large core and its own rapid regeneration had he remain alive still. But it was a losing race. She'd already sent to St Mungo's for booster potions but they would only hold the course for so long.

Back in Little Hangleton, Lord Voldemort could no longer be heard to scream. His voice having long since lost the fight against the magic pulling him apart. But that didn't mean he was no longer in pain. It also didn't mean that he would go down without a fight. Reaching for one of the nearby Death Eaters he touched his mark on them with a finger and pulled. Cries of pain and dismay washed the room as all those close to him felt a pull on their life and magic. The mark on their arms began to glow with a murky green light.

Within the Hogwarts' library, the miasma passed through the window like the previous one. The window turning a smokey gray from its passing. It joined its fellows and with a great flash of light all the miasmas joined to become the image of a youth. The resulting flash had knocked down bookcases as well as the attending Professors. Professor Snape suddenly began to moan from his place on the floor as his mark began to glow.

In Purgatory the glow had gotten brighter, but it would need a servant, an earthly paladin, to serve its needs. The truly ancient magic that existed within this realm sensed the form and need of one that was close to being pulled to it by the magic affecting the twisted child. It chose this boy to work for itself passing power to its chosen so he could act for it. Below the form of Harry Potter began to glow a golden hue.

Brilliant green eyes and the softly glowing form of Harry Potter began visible to all within the Hogwarts' library. Harry moved toward Professor Snape and grasped his arm just above the mark. A quick glance into black pain-filled eyes and then another hand was placed over the mark. A ghostly golden image of the mark joined the first before both disappeared from the Professor's arm. For the first time in years Professor Snape was free from his youthful folly.

In Little Hangleton Lord Voldemort once more began to scream from his newly healed throat. But this was not only a scream just of pain but also of fury, one of his followers had escaped him. The bodies of some of his weaker followers now lay scattered on the floor. Their mage and their life-force now gone. Their bodies nothing more then mummified remains, aged beyond their years. Other Death Eaters still remain but they to were aging and their pain-filled cries echoed in their lord's chamber. Red eyes firmed with resolve; he would not die from this attack and he would be revenged!


	4. Chapter 4

Bang, bang, BANG! The sound of the locket hitting the wall could again be heard. The power within the locket breaking the silencing spell that had kept it quiet till now. Small cracks could be seen in the wall where the locket was pounding. Kreacher's eyes widen at this sight, damage had occurred to his mistress' home! A quick wave and the damage was repaired but the locket was continuing to pound on the wall. This would not do, not do at all. Kreacher looked around for that dratted invader. Now where had it gotten. Finding the eyes once more in a shadow, Kreacher decided that the locket was now the greater threat to his mistress' house and home. Something needed to be done, now!

Flinging a containment spell of the strongest sort of house elf magic, Kreacher moved to make sure the locket made no further damage. Unexpectedly the locket didn't respond to the spell. Instead Kreacher found himself flung away from the locket and into to the wall near where the eyes watched. A force seemed to slow his movement, maybe the intruder was not a threat after all.

In Hogwarts' infirmary, Professor Snape had joined Harry Potter in the care of Madam Pomfrey. The removal of his mark plus the pull on his magic and life force prior to the mark's removal had greatly stressed the usually dour man. Currently a tired but ecstatic smile was on the man's face. He would need to thank Harry if the boy would ever wake up. The soft golden glow around the boy at least proclaimed that he was still alive.

Professor Dumbledore pondered the occurrences that had happened in the last few days. Harry Potter had been an horcrux. That had been a revelation in itself. Another horcrux located in a room that was not always there had been reveled as well. The two soul fragments had joined automatically, an unexpected event. Dumbledore thought that because the spell, one so old that not even he was aware of its existence, had originated with Harry that his magic was powering the gathering of the soul fragments breaking the magic that had protected and hidden them for so long. The other two soul fragments joining the first two had convinced him that until all the fragments joined the spell would continue to draw power, power that Harry hadn't enough of until the strange golden glow had started.

What he was aware was that Harry would watch over the fragments until they joined. This is why Dr Granger had mentioned the eyes following his journey and how Harry had removed Severus' mark while his physical body was still in the infirmary. He could also observe that the soul of Tom Riddle seemed to be pulled upward every now and then. He just wasn't sure what this curtailed.

Outside Little Hangleton the form of one Lord Voldemort walked toward the north. His flesh while whole once more from the sacrifice he had forced on his followers had once again began to dissolve. His magic fluxed with the need to keep his body together thus preventing him from traveling in a more dignified manner. He was able to keep up the muggle repellent but that was the extent of his magic usage at the moment.

Sirius Black and Remus Lupin entered the inn where they were currently headquartered. Having completed their mission for Professor Dumbledore, they were hoping for some rest. Looking over the correspondence awaiting them, Sirius remarked that Gringotts had charged him a fee for removing a curse on a cup that he had inherited from his cousin Bellatrix. Her will had left the vault to her Black relatives rather then her husband. A sharp gasp came from Remus as he read of Harry's collapse. Quickly the two packed and headed back to London.

Back in Grimauld Place, Kreacher gathered his magic and pulled at the locket with all of his might. Again the locket fought off the magic. At least this time Kreacher hadn't been flung away for his efforts. Emboldened by this, Kreacher jumped and caught the locket in his hand, a hand that began to burn from the magic within the locket. Coming down from wall, Kreacher pulled and shoved the locket to the doorway. A snap and the door opened for him. With the last of his energy Kreacher threw the locket as hard as he could through the door. In his excitement though, Kreacher forgot the protections that existed in the house even with the door open. These protections and the locket's magic clashed explosively. Kreacher watched with his dying breath as the locket was finally destroyed by the Black family protections.

The smokey miasma that rose from the locket remains as well as the destruction to the house from the backlash was observed by only the portraits in the hallway. The portraits that now were silent and still there magic destroyed in the backlash. The sticking spell that kept Mrs Black's portrait on the wall was also destroyed. A great crack could be heard by Sirius and Remus as the gazed upon the destruction to the house and the remains of one Kreacher, Black family house elf. Sirius caught the image of brilliant green eyes before they vanished. "Harry?!"

The miasma streaked toward the north, detouring only slight by the pull toward Lord Voldemort himself. So fast was the pull that the miasma looked like a black crooked line about half a mile long. Sliding through the glass of the Hogwarts' library it joined with the spirit floating confined near the window. Cracks and warps occurring with its passing. The fine window would need replacing before it could match the dignity of its fellow windows.

Professor Dumbledore looked on his troubled two. The weakened form of Professor Snape was slowly strengthening but Madam Pomfrey had explained that the damage done to his life force and magic core would take months to recover. He would need a substitute potions professor for at least the remaining year. Severus would need tending and rest until he could recover. He would make the arrangements soon.

Dumbledore's gaze turned to his other troubled student. The soft glow still remained around Harry's form. A pat on the the boy's hand resulted in a strange message in a voice other then his student's.

"Seek the remaining where you met him at first."

Dumbledore's disquieted gazed watched as the glow brightened around Harry. Power pushed him back from the boy's side. Dumbledore had much to think and do this day. He headed rapidly to his office.

A raised wand and a bang resulted in a ride for one Dark Lord. The other passengers cowered as far from him as possible. The wizard bus headed toward Hogwarts as fast as it was able. Let Dumbledore deal with the mad man. Stan Shunpike was not cleaning up the remains, even if only partial, was not in his job description. It might be time for Stan to take some much needed vacation time, at least until the bus had been cleaned without his attendance.

The ancient magic that covered the laws of Purgatory watched as its paladin did his job. That which had been denied it for so long would soon be returned. The weighing of this soul would be a long one.


	5. Chapter 5

Albus Dumbledore sat in his office pondering the mystery that was Tom Marvolo Riddle and the enigma that was Harry Potter's current situation. He had just recently been reminded of the orphanage where he had first met Tom Riddle oh so many years ago. Reminded of all things by a statement made by an unconscious Harry Potter. Deciding to check it out and find out for himself what might be hidden there, he quickly began to plan.

Shortly he could be found in the infirmary looking at Harry's tossing form. Severus had been approved to be released from the infirmary. A quick discussion and Severus left to his rooms to gather items that might be needed for this trip.

A summons and request of Filius Flitwick and the little man left to gather some items for the journey as well. His skills might be needed for what ever traps Riddle had left at the orphanage. A note sent to Deputy Headmistress McGonagall who would watch over the school. Now he just needed a little more muscle to assist with removing the curses and he could be on his way.

Bill Weasley was requested to join their adventure with a quick owl note. His reply came with an affirmative just as Sirius Black and Remus Lupin arrived. Sirius in his dog form lay next to his godson's tossing body. Remus spoke with the Headmaster and with a few words to Sirius they both got ready to come as well.

A portkey trip later the group arrived with a minimum of strife between Severus and Sirius. A slightly puzzled Sirius couldn't understand why Severus didn't do more then shut down all the arguments between them. Something was definitively off with that man was Sirius' belief. Severus allowed himself a small smirk. He had kept to his vow to support Harry Potter for his release from the mark and managed to confuse and worry Sirius Black all at one time. Life was good.

Albus looked at the remains of the orphanage with more then his physical eyes. The building seemed to glow with the wards and curses woven around and within it. It would take some time to bring these defenses down.

With a bang and a few small gasps the Wizard bus arrived near Hogsmeade. Out stepped the stumbling form of one Lord Voldemort. Residence of the village quickly departed the area, though a few braver souls remained to see what the Dark Lord might do. His appearance and the manner he was moving had a few people rushing to floo for the Aurors. Nothing good could come from the Dark Lord's presence in their village.

Voldemort moved with his faltering gait. The indignity of his movements would be punished along with the damage to his might as well. Gazing toward Hogwarts, he wondered how he would be able to get through the wards around the school. But the need, the pull to be there was growing stronger. Also growing stronger was his need for revenge.

Various pops could be heard as the Aurors began to arrive. He turned to them and using a spell he had learned from an ancient Somalian text their magic became his for a time. The would eventually recover their magic, if he let them. Filling better and charged with magic, Voldemort turned once more to the school. Heading toward the Forbidden Forest and a weakness he knew of in the castle's defenses. He would soon have his revenge.

Hours spent unraveling the curses and wards Remus, Sirius and Bill settled to rest while the others headed into the building itself. Some hidden curses were handled easily by the three men till finally they arrived at the small room that had once housed Tom Riddle. From beneath the floor an echo of the miasmas could be felt and an ugly green light could also be seen. Yet another power also held the evil in check. Albus Dumbledore was puzzled by this power. It would need to release its hold so that the bit of soul that was contained in the horcrux could be release to join its fellows.

Raising his arms he began to weave a completed spell to pull the object hidden from its resting place. As the spell began to work wisps of white light came from the floor, the walls, the ceiling and even from the remaining furniture itself. These quickly resolved themselves to be ghosts. The ghosts of children. They were the ones that Riddle had harmed while he lived there as well as the children of the parents who had been forced to become the Inferi that had held the primary protection for the orphanage. A modified Fidelius charm that needed so many bodies to hold rather then one living host. The children had protected anyone from getting in and from the evil power to get out as well.

The children pushed with their might at the magic that Albus had been using. The magic broke against the combined wrath of these guardian ghosts. Another method may be needed. Albus was reluctant to harm the children, ghosts though they may be. A soft sound behind him and he turned to see the other three enter the room. Sirius had a look of wonder and some of his old joy in life at seeing the ghostly children.

Albus spoke quietly to Severus and Filius, who though they had argued with the Headmaster had agreed to the course he had set. As the three began to gather magic to banish the ghosts all of the men found themselves not only unable to move but their magic bound within them some how. Shock and dismay could be heard, along with a few curses of Albus's name.

One older looking child moved toward the living beings that had entered the children's domain. Power seemed to come from the ghost and an almost golden glow. The child moved toward Albus and issued a demand.

"You will leave our home!"

"I will not, I have need of something within these walls," Albus replied.

The unseen bindings on them began to tighten their hold. The child once more spoke. "If you will not leave then you will remain to help guard this place as well."

"Wait!" came Sirius yelp.

Another of the older children came forth from the gathered ghosts. This one being a girl in form.

"Why should we wait? What purpose have you come here?" was the softly spoken questions.

"We will have ..." began Albus before he suddenly found himself unable to speak.

"The questions were not asked of you vain one. We would hear from the one that still has a child's joy in his heart." responded both of the older two ghosts.

"We seek to destroy that evil thing so that a child, my godson, can be free of the curse that is slowly killing him. We want only to stop its power from hurting my Harry!" was Sirius' emotional plea.

The ghostly girl moved closer to Sirius and with a sudden thrust of her hand she held his heart and his soul within her power. Pain filled his eyes but also amazement at the power that moved behind her ghostly eyes. These ghosts had powers unlike any that Sirius had ever experienced. A feeling of being judged and weighed could be felt by him. He showed the ghost and the power behind her exactly how he felt and his love for his godson. The ghost finally removed her hand from his chest. Drifting over to the older boy the two had a quick and quiet conference.

"Your need is true and your heart pure for all the horror that you have suffered. We shall grant your request." the two again spoke together.

The living men watched as the floor boards pealed back from the evil item it held. The forms of older children, even older then the ones they had spoken to surrounded the floating form. The men could see movement as the ones closer to the evil ring would suddenly darken a little and then move to the outside quickly to be replaced by others within the ball of ghostly energy.

The boy and girl that had spoken with them now spoke with the ones surrounding the ring. A short but decisive argument could be almost heard before the ghostly ball suddenly burst free from the ring. A blast was felt in the room as the ring, its power finally free, exploded. The smokey miasma within streaked north toward Hogwarts. The building itself began to crumble around the men. The ghosts were slowly streaming toward a golden light, free finally of their self imposed guardianship.

So much power had been growing within the ring, so much had been the pull that the spell had begun to join the pieces that the miasma reached Hogwarts in moments of its confinement having ended. The pulls power had been helped by the fact that most of the pieces were all within a small area.

In a darkened glen within the Forbidden Forest, Voldemort had located the exit the basilisk had used to hunt for food. Enter the long tunnel the Dark Lord headed to the Secret Chamber deep under Hogwarts. An evil smile on his face as he thought how that fool Dumbledore would never know he was there until he was dying from the killing curse. And then the torture and revenge would begin.

The library window shattered as the smokey miasma hit it. Its weakened state from all the previous passings. The protections on the library and the area surrounding the spirit of Tom Riddle forced the glass to fly out startling some third years coming back from the greenhouses. A brilliant flash and the miasma joined the spirit within its confinement. Streaks of white and spirit energy could now been seen by everyone as the spirit continued to be pulled upwards. Though there was also a few minor streaks of spirit energy that seemed to be pulling down now.

The ancient guardian of Purgatory watched and waited. Its plan was mostly complete and the soul was almost complete once more. And then it would pass from its halls to for judgment. The guardian felt his paladin had done his work well. Only one more task remained.


	6. Chapter 6

The ancient power that dwelt within Purgatory watched as some of the spirit energy headed to the unworthy vessel of the Dark Lord. This container made of venom, potion and black magic corrupted the soul within even further. This had led to even further madness, cruelty and evil. This was not to be tolerated. The power, older than any found on the earthen realm, pushed power and knowledge to its paladin. The eyes of Harry Potter opened for the first time in days. Eyes that glowed a golden hue.

Madam Pomfrey was the first to act to try and restrain Harry from walking out of the infirmary. She failed to have any of her spells affect him. Sirius Black and Remus Lupin were the next to try and restrain the boy. They had been coming to the infirmary to check up on him. Again their spells could not affect him. The Hogwarts' Professors, who had been in a meeting, came out and tried to restrain Harry Potter from moving as well. With one exception. All the spells that were aimed at the lad just were absorbed, none of them had any affect on his movement. Severus Snape though did make the lad pause with his question of what Harry was attempting to do. The reply of 'what he must' didn't please those surrounding the boy. Headmaster Dumbledore had used the time gained from Severus' question to erect a ward to contain the glowing eyed boy.

Turning to the Headmaster a voice issued from the boy. The voice different, unworldly and definitely different from Harry's normal voice had this to say, "You continue to believe that your way is the only way. That your plan is the only one. Your arrogance in believing that only you can be right may well cause your downfall Albus Dumbledore. Remember your vow over your sister's grave. Continue to move away from that oath will result in a shattering of your magic and your life. Beware!"

And with those words the boy walked through the ward. Not slowed down by the ward at all the boy, surrounded by the others headed toward the second floor girl's bathroom and the entrance to the Chamber of Secrets. A hissed 'open' and the sink sunk slowly away. Below at the second entrance a further hiss opened this door as well. Harry preceded through to the Chamber's main hall. Followed closely by the Hogwarts' Professors, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and a few of the students that had joined the queue following the glowing Harry Potter.

Many of the students had been gathered nearby to discuss what to do now that their parents were dead. Some still had mothers, spouses of the deceased Death Eaters that had been killed by their master's desire for life at all cost. One was the best friend of the glowing leader, in this bizarre follow the leader parade. Ron Weasley had been leaving the library, it having been open for use with the wards finalized around the spirit form of Tom Riddle. Completing his assignment, Ron had noticed the behavior of the Slytherins and followed them. Seeing Harry he had joined the parade leading back to the Chamber of Secrets.

As they entered the Chamber's main hall they could see the statue of Salazar Slytherin, the mouth still open from when the basilisk was released three years ago. Once again Harry Potter had come to the Chamber of Secrets below Hogwarts. To fight the final form of Tom Marvolo Riddle and end his reign of terror.

The Dark Lord looked at the intruders within his new lair. The lair that was supposed to not be known to the fool Dumbledore. How had he discovered this place? And what was with the power coming from the little upstart, Harry Potter?

A curse was flung at the group following Harry. A quick wave of his hand and a golden ward protected them from harm. A whispering in the groups' ears stated that as long as they remained behind the ward they would be safe from all harm but if they left it then they would be on their own.

A second curse flung at Harry himself and the battle was on. Curses and charms flew with little restraint. From the crowd behind him the Headmaster left the ward and entered the fray himself. He was not going to be part of an audience at this main event. With a spell he joined battle with Voldemort. A snarled spell and his magic rushed forth from his body, Dumbledore the great wizard was now powerless. With a gasp he collapsed to the side.

As the Dark Lord turned back to the glowing youth further spells were joined. His form had firmed up from the decay he had suffered before with the ingestion of Dumbledore's magic. Voldemort would make the upstart pay but the strange power coming from the boy puzzled him.

For over an hour the two battled, spells flung and blocked between the two combatants. Some of the blocked spells had damaged walls, floor and ceiling areas but none had passed the glowing barrier that surrounded the watching group. As the battle waged spells were shouted out by the Professors to try and assist Harry. These shouted spells were not curses joined to the battle but suggestions for how to stop the Dark Lord. Finally Ron suggested the spell "Eliminar Pudrirse," a replacement spell for the banishment spell he had discovered for his assignment in the same same book Harry's spell had been found. The same spell that had started the last few days events.

A few attempts and then the final shouted cry. A flash of light and the homunculus form of Lord Voldemort was no more. His spirit remained to be yanked toward the Hogwart's library and the other sections of his soul that had been gathered. A word from Harry, in that strange unworldly voice that had spoken before, and the entire group were suddenly transported to the library itself. A few of the Professors sent word for Madam Pomfrey to come attend the fallen Headmaster. His body had been pulled back behind the glowing barrier that still guarded the witnesses to the Chamber battle. At her arrival the attention within the group was split between her actions and the actions of our glowing hero.

The final piece of soul had joined its fellows behind the barrier set up by the Professors. A flash of light and the soul of Tom Marvolo Riddle was mostly whole. Screams could be heard from the spirit as it fought not to be pulled to its next resting place. But the ancient power that had guided Riddle's downfall would not be denied. A burst of golden light and the the spirit was gone. Pulled to Purgatory and the waiting judgment there. That burst of light had knocked down bookshelves, overturned tables and chairs and surprisingly fixed the window damaged by the miasmas' passing before. It had also hidden the collapse of Harry Potter. A Harry that no longer glowed.

With a few shouts of "Harry" many of the crowd rushed to the fallen hero's side. Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Ron Weasley all gathered to attend to the barely breathing boy. Amazingly, Draco Malfoy, Millicent Bulstrode and Vincent Crabbe also were gathered there. Ron looked like he was going to explode at the 'slimy snakes' but none of them even glanced at him. All of their attention directed toward the fallen hero. With a worried frown, Ron turned back to his friend's face. Harry must be alright!

Madam Pomfrey arose from the Headmaster's side and headed to Harry's. With a few quick wand movements the boy was was lifted into a floating stretcher and taken back to the infirmary. Madam Pomfrey would make sure he stayed there this time! As she left the library a single tear headed down her cheek as they past the body of Albus Dumbledore.

Cries and moans could be heard from the surrounding group over the body of their Headmaster. Dumbledore had not survived the loss of his magic even for such a temporary time frame. With his passing the wards to the school passed to Professor McGonagall.

The spirit of Albus Dumbledore stood in a glowing white version of Hogwarts. Trembling before the ancient power that governed the realm of Purgatory. Directed to the gate of Judgment that had opened at his appearance to the realm. Dumbledore passed through the gates, his head still high. He would face his judgment with pride for he had done much good in his life.

Another spirit arrived to the realm. This one joined the twisted child that already awaited there and now the spirit of Tom Riddle was fully whole. He too trembled at the ancient power and with a down-turned head and reluctant steps he headed through Judgment's gate as well.

Below within the Hogwarts' library a gasp could be heard. The ghostly form of Albus Dumbledore arose from the body laying there. Opening his mouth the new ghost attempted to calm the surrounding people but no sound could be heard. To his horror he found that he was no longer able to affect or manipulate anything again. He was now forced to watched as those around him made their own decisions and plans. His days of arrogant puppetry was over.

For weeks the form of Harry Potter lay in the infirmary. In those weeks new friendships were forged and a new wizardry world was born. The corruption was cleared from the Ministry and a new Minister now helmed their course. Aberforth Dumbledore was now the Minister. His calm guidance during the first few days following his brother's death had endeared the man to a number of people. His personal life remained that: personal.

Laws were changed. With no interference from the purebloods' money goblins, centaurs, werewolves and other intelligent creatures were no longer treated as lesser just different. Laws preventing Muggleborns from holding a ministry office were removed. New ideas were presented in the Daily Prophet. Its censorship removed along with the corrupt ministry officials.

Sirius Black, freed from his sentence by the discovery of Peter Pettigrew's body among the Death Eaters, began to clear out Grimauld Place. Newly decorated and refurnished a special bedroom awaited his godson's return to health. With his family's fortune and the money from the ministry for his false imprisonment he was not in a hurry to work. He would often be seen talking to his friend, Remus Lupin, the new Professor of History at Hogwarts. Professor Binns had vanished that fateful day as well.

By now three months had passed while Harry's body lay still. After the first few days he had been transferred to St Mungos where he was guarded and attended. Only a select few had clearance to visit him while he lay exhausted in a magical coma. Sirius was reading the Daily Prophet aloud while visiting his godson when Harry's finger twitched in his sleep. Catching the movement out of the side of his eye, the paper was quickly tossed to one side.

"Come on Harry, come back to us. You can do it, Pup. Please come back to us." Where but a few of the encouraging words that babbled from Sirius' mouth.

And with a sigh the body of Harry Potter turn on his side and began to snore. Sirius rushed out of the room to find a mediwitch. A quickly gathered group now waved wands over the snoring boy. The diagnostic was clear he was just sleeping now and should awake soon.

Harry slept on. His dreams of the battle gentled a soft glow within his mind. A few snorts, some drool and Harry Potter awoke. Slowly blinking his eyes, he turned his head to see the sleeping form of his friends and family surrounding his bed. A fumbled grope for his glasses and the slumbering attendees began to awake along with him. With glad cries Harry was hugged and patted by those around him. So overwhelmed was he by all the attention he was almost tempted to retreat back asleep from the madness. But the looks of gladness at his return kept him there. He did manage to get a pillow between him and most of the onlookers. A table moved stealthily protected his naked back.

As explanations few around the room, Harry learned all that had happened while he slept. No one spoke of the changes to their hero. The white streaks in his hair and the still golden hue that showed speckled in his eyes. They concerned theirselves with happiness at his being away and with them once more. Later, much later would be the time for concerns.

In Purgatory the ancient power watched and waited as his paladin recovered. It wouldn't due to harm its champion while correcting all else. It would wait and watch and plan for that was what it did. Their was hope in the world once more and that was its aim all along.


	7. Epilogue

Harry Potter thought back to all that had happened to the world around him in the last few months. The changes were both welcome and still occurring.

He had awakened to find the changes started. After a few days of mostly resting his Professors had started visiting him in the evening to bring him up to speed on the classes he had missed. Even Professor Snape had arrived, first with theory and a whole bunch of essays. His hand still ached from the last one. But Professor Snape and he had talked one night and ironed out their differences. They would never be best mates but did and would continue to be very civil to each other.

After his release from the St Mungos he had been welcomed back to the school. To see both Ron Weasley and Draco Malfoy arguing was a normal occurrence to find them arguing amicably about Quidditch was the surprise that just kept giving.

In truth all the house rivalries were ending, only showing up when Quidditch was played. It was nothing now a days to find members of other houses sitting at different tables. It had started slow but had built quickly and now was the norm rather then the exception.

The ghost of Professor Dumbledore could be seen often gesturing at a group of students. But he was continued to be ignored. He couldn't even affect them with the cold of his ghostly form since that was denied him as well. The Professor could often be seen weeping silently in some areas. Many of the students felt bad for him but he had been warned and had failed to heed the warning.

The Ministry hummed now with new life and new ideas. The exchange of ideas between the magical creatures and the wizards had started opening new ways of doing things. New wands, new brooms, new potions all were being invented in this new spirit of cooperation.

The spouses of the deceased Death Eaters had gathered together and built a guild of their own. They took in abused spouses and children giving them a home, education, jobs; what ever would assist them the most. They did this to express their remorse and their guilt over what was done by their spouses during the war. No one spoke of the Dark Lord or Lord Voldemort within their presence without being verbally smashed to pieces. Indeed they had become a power that had aided the new growth.

Harry smiled when he thought of his godfather. Sirius Black had all but kidnapped him to bring him back to his new home once the school year had ended. The house had been changed a lot and no longer seemed so dark and gloomy. Light streamed from the windows and the new colors and furniture just aided the effect. It was now a happy place to be in. Dobby the house elf had joined the home a day after Harry had arrived. He had decided to serve the house and wasn't to be turned from his decision. He had even said "I" which had so shocked the protesters that no one had bothered him further.

Hermione had been angry at Ron for not sending for her for the final battle between Harry and Riddle. She had eventually got over the issue with him. They were again friends and she was now dating Draco Malfoy of all people. He was very careful of her feelings and her temper. He hadn't wanted to face her fists again.

Ron had gotten so excited over the newly rediscovered old spells and the power that they had brought. He had turned around and now could be seen researching spells daily in the library. The only thing to bring him out of researching was either Quidditch or a chess match. A number of Ravenclaw girls now hung around his library table hoping to assist him with his research. So far, he seemed oblivious to their attention.

Vincent Crabbe and Greg Goyle had surprised a number of people. Released from their self enforced dumb-muscle bodyguard image they had quickly amazed the students with their pranks and jokes. The Weasley twins were soon seen with them as they planned new and more entertaining pranks. And decorum went out the window and chaos rejoiced.

A small trip at the school's end to the Dursleys' and Harry never had to return again to their house. His Aunt had listen to what he said and had been relieved about the end of the threat of Voldemort to their lives. The Dursley men had mostly just been argumentative and insulting.

So now he sat waiting for the train to stop at the school ready for his sixth year. He had caught up with everyone else in his year over the summer and now could hardly wait for the new year to start. The release of the horcrux from his body had opened up his mind and his magic. He understood the theory faster and more often and his spells had much more power then they had ever had before. Harry had even gone so far as to read all of his sixth year books completely before the school year had even started. He was going to give Hermione and Draco a run for the top spot in their year.

He listened to the joyful voices about the train. The mingling of the houses had continued and the new first years could often be found with a group from all four houses being told that it didn't matter what house they were in they would always have the help that they needed. Harry smiled once more; it had all been fixed. All the imagined differences, all the depressed spirits; everyone was free to be theirselves. It was all good.

In Purgatory the ancient power watched and observed. It was content with the way the spirits had changed within the earthly realm. Now he could get back to his normal job. And with that thought Death mounted his pale stead and went out to gather the souls. It was again all good.


End file.
